iNever Thought it Would Happen
by Lauren.rawr
Summary: Got a fan request to write a story like my sister...so I did.
1. Chapter 1

iNever thought it would happen

Okay, so this is my first story really so bear with me on this.

I had gotten a request on how I should write a story like my sister. Trust me I won't copy her, atleast I will try not to.

So here goes

X

I looked outside and noticed the thin layer of snow already starting to fall. I thought to myself how much I really hated the snow, but I knew how much Freddie loved it because of sledding and snowboarding.

I absolutely loved watching him try to snowboard, he was actually really good at it; most of the time.

As I turned around the door opened and Freddie walked in.

"Hey you, what ever happened to knocking?" I smiled at him.

"Since when did you ever care if I knocked? Did you see it outside?" he asked. I glared at him; I don't get along with the snow ever since he threw me in it and gave me a face wash when we were 16.

Oh to be 16 again, granted that was only 2 years ago, but that was a fun time. We were going on a year of dating and I'm pretty sure I was falling hard for him.

Of course until he tackled me into the snow and gave me a face wash, I guess all those years of me picking on him had finally caught up to me.

He did, however, buy me some hot cocoa after so I guess it was worth it.

I looked at him and smiled, "So what are the plans for today babe?"

"Well, I was thinking about renting some movies and we could watch them and I'll make a nice dinner. How does that sound." He looked at me for a response.

"Sound pretty amazing to me, how about you run to the store and I'll keep the couch warm." I sat down on the couch and peeked at him.

"C'mon Sam, I want to spend time with you, you are my girlfriend you know. And plus I don't know what you want to eat."

"Benson, you've known me for how long and you don't know what I like to eat, really?"

"Okay, fine, you got me on that one now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Samantha"

He made my heart melt every time he said that, nothing ever sounded so good, "I love you, Freddie."

It was true; I've loved him I'm sure since I was 13 years old, ever since we started iCarly. He was the only guy -except for Gibby- who could put up with my crap.

It kind of makes me sad to think about those times, because we all grew up and stopped doing iCarly. Although I told Carly we should do one on each of our 18th birthdays, which never happened.

We did go out to eat though on all of our birthdays, 18 was a pretty big one, we all had a blast.

I looked at Freddie once more and took his hand, "Let's go, I'm getting hungry." He laughed.

"I love how you've never changed." He kissed me and we walked to his car and went on our way.

Once we got to the store we walked right over to the steaks. He knew me very well, I loved steak.

"You're amazing" I whispered to him.

"Oh of course I am babe" he laughed his husky laugh, I loved that laugh, I couldn't help but smile.

We walked to the aisle with the canned mushrooms and then to the aisle with the Mac & Cheese and then headed to the check outs.

"hey babe, how bout you go in front of me so I can check you out." I winked at him and he busted out laughing.

"Sam, you really are a dork, but that's what I love about you." He chuckled again and loaded the stuff onto the conveyer belt and I just watched.

Within a minute or two we were on our way back home, now I was excited, there was nothing better than steak and pile of cheesy goodness.

When we go home he started making dinner and I picked out a movie and got it ready and opened up my computer to go on until dinner was ready.

"What movie did you pick out babygirl?" Freddie asked from the kitchen.

"Only a classic of course, Freddio"

"The Lion King again?" he asked.

"It's the Lion King II, Fredward, there is a difference." He came in and laughed and kissed me again.

"What are you doing?" he looked at the computer and looked at me with a confused look.

"I got bored and thought it would be fun to look at baby names, for the future you know, it's always fun looking at them."

"You are so weird, Samantha." He went back to the kitchen and within seconds it started smelling amazing.

I looked back at the computer and typed in pregnancy calculator and typed all my information in that it asked for and it came up with a list of the weeks and when I would be that far along.

I poked my stomach and scrunched my nose, and whispered to my stomach, "there better not be a baby in there got it?"

I deleted my history and shut down my computer and leaned back on the couch. It's been two week

since my period was supposed to be here and a month since the condom broke.

I rested my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

"Sammy babe, wake up." Freddie shook my leg and made me jump.

"What? How long was I asleep for?" I looked around confused.

"About a half hour, the food is done now though so come and eat." I got up and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

I looked down at my placemat and there was a single pink rose. I loved pink roses. I picked it up and smelled it and smiled.

Just then Freddie set a plate down in front of me and kissed me. "Enjoy my love"

He sat down across from me and started eating. I looked down at my food and picked up my fork and knife and started cutting up my steak.

"It smells amazing, Freddie, thank you so much" I smiled and took a bite of the steak, it was perfect.

We finished up eating and I cleared the table as Freddie was getting the movie started. As soon as I was finished I walked in and sat down next to him.

About half way in, Freddie paused the movie to go and do something, I didn't question it. Not until he called me into the room and told me to go look out my window.

I walked over to the window and down in the snow were lights in mason jars that spelled out the words 'Will You Marry Me Sam?'

I turned around and Freddie was down on one knee holding the most beautiful ring in the entire world.

He looked at me and smiled, "Samantha, I've loved you since the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me and I want to be the one for you for the rest of our lives. So Samantha, tonight, on December 8, the day we first met, I want to ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless; the only thing I could think about doing is nod, over and over and over again. He got up off his knee and came up and kissed me; really kissed me.

Before I knew it the perfect little ring was on my left ring finger and Freddie was wiping away the tears that were starting.

Today was the happiest day of my life, I didn't know if it could get any better than today. It was everything I had hoped for and more.

We went back into the living room and I hugged him "Yes, I will marry you."

He bent down and kissed me softly, "I Love You"

"I Love You" I looked at him and smiled.

I sat down on the couch and Freddie went and took pictures of the message outside my window and called a friend of his to clean it up.

He sat back down on the couch and we finished watching the movie and then went to bed.

X

Sooo, what did you think?

Please Review!

Seddie Forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Seddie Forever

X

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache and I had no idea why. I sat up and was instantly hit with a dizzy spell.

"Freddie!" I whined.

He came in and looked at me, "what's up babe?"

I gave him a sad face "my head really hurts and I can't sit up without getting dizzy"

"Well what do you want me to do; do you want me to make a doctor's appointment?"

"No! No doctor's office" I panicked. I didn't want them to end up asking if there was a possibility that I was pregnant.

And I was scared that Freddie would find out and I don't know what he would think about it.

"Will you get me some medicine? Please"

He got up and left the room and came back with 2 ibprofan and a glass of water.

"Thank you honey" I kissed him and took the meds.

"Get some sleep sweetheart" he leaned down and kissed my forehead as i fell asleep again.

X

When I woke up again I felt much better. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Freddie was making lunch.

I sat down at the counter and looked at him, "I love you"

"I love you too future Mrs. Benson" I smiled.

He set a plate down in front of me and I devoured it. I was so hungry.

"Well I have to go to work soon, I'll be home around 8 okay?" he looked at me

"Okay…I'll miss you" I whispered.

He walked around and kissed me and grabbed his stuff and left. I sat there in silence…what to do today…

I looked at the clock; it was 12:24 pm. I decided I might as well go and get a test or 2, I mean it couldn't hurt, I guess I'd rather know then to not know.

X

I felt so awkward looking at pregnancy tests, blah, pregnancy tests…I don't want to be pregnant. Well, I do but I don't at the same time. It scares me to death because I don't know what to expect.

I bought 4 tests and left. As soon as I got home I drank multiple glasses of water and waited and within a half an hour I had to pee like a racehorse.

Those 3 minutes were the longest three minutes of my life. I walked back into the bathroom and sure enough every one of them had an ugly little pink plus sign. I wanted to throw up or cry or maybe both.

I didn't know what to do; the only thing I could do was to pick up my phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" Freddie answered and I just broke down and cried, I couldn't even develop the words to say.

"Sam? What's wrong baby? Do you want me to come home?" I squeaked out a yes and within 10 minutes he was home. All I could do was point to the bathroom and broke down.

He walked out of the bathroom with a confused look holding one of the tests.

"Are you pregnant Sam? He looked at me and I started crying even harder. He came up and hugged me and put his hand under my chin and pulled it up and kissed me.

"I love you no matter what, okay? If you are actually pregnant then its fine Sam, I promise. We will be able to take care of him or her." He whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead again.

"I'm scared, Freddie. I don't know what to do or what to expect. We're only 18 years old, how do we know how to raise a baby?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes still.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me again and wiped my eyes. "Should we make a doctor's appointment? Do you know how far along you are? Or how far along you might be?" he asked

"You remember yesterday when I was looking at baby names? Well I was looking up about how far along I might be. My last period was October 24 and when we had sex and the condom broke it was about 2 weeks later, around my ovulation time, so I'm like 6 weeks or something like that." I sighed and looked at the floor again. "I think we should make an appointment though."

He got up and walked into the bedroom and came back a half an hour later. "Your appointment is at 9:30 tomorrow morning and it's going to be about an hour long. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Of course Freddie, you are the father." I looked at him smiled a little.

"I would hope so" he laughed and made me laugh as well. I kissed him.

I lifted my shirt up and showed him my little tummy that's already starting to bump out and I rubbed my hand over it and showed Freddie. "I should have figured I was pregnant though, unless I have been eating a whole lot."

He laughed and kissed my tummy "I love you little baby of ours" he whispered at my stomach. I felt a lot better now that I had told him that I was pregnant.

I felt better actually knowing I was pregnant. It was weird; I didn't know how I would have responded to actually knowing, at first it shocked me and scared me. But, now that I know and I know that Freddie isn't upset I feel better now.

I bent over and kissed him, "I'm pretty tired, will you come lay down with me?"

"Babe, I gotta get back to work. I might need to work a little later now since I had to leave. I love you." He kissed me and tucked me into bed and left. And shortly after I fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Seddie Forever

I should probably state that I do not own Seddie or iCarly

X

When I woke up it was 4:53 in the morning and I had some massive heartburn and felt like I was going to puke if I sat up. I decided to risk it and sat up.

Sure enough I was running to the bathroom just barely making it before I tossed my cookies. I must have been loud because Freddie walked in and held my hair back for me. He was amazing.

"Do you want some water babe?" I nodded and he helped me up to sit on the edge of the tub.

He left and came back a minute later with a glass of water and handed it to me and got my tooth brush and tooth paste ready so I could get the nasty taste out of my mouth.

"I don't like throwing up." I started crying. I normally hate crying because I always felt that crying meant you were weak, but lately I've been doing a lot of crying.

Freddie came and hugged me and wiped my eyes again and kissed my cheek. "Come on, let's get your teeth brushed and get back in bed. I'll see you in there." He kissed my cheek again and walked into our room.

I brushed my teeth at least twice and walked into the room and crawled into bed. Freddie pulled me over to him and held me in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair until I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up it was 9 am and Freddie was down making eggs and sausage for breakfast. I got up and took a shower quick and went downstairs.

"Morning Fredward my love" I smiled.

"Morning Samantha my angel" he plated up some eggs and sausage and toast for the both of us and came and sat down at the table.

"Are we leaving after we eat?" he nodded. "Well then I guess I should get all dolled up." I laughed, I knew Freddie hated when I wore make up.

"Babe, no, you look beautiful just as you are."

I smiled because he always knows how to make me feel important and beautiful even when I feel like complete crap.

After breakfast we left for the doctor's appointment. When we got there we were able to go in right away and get everything taken care of like checking my weight and blood pressure and temperature.

When the doctor came in he asked if we wanted to get another test done to make sure I was pregnant and I said yes, so we walked down to another area where I got blood drawn and after that we walked back to the room.

Ten minutes later the doctor came back and confirmed that I was pregnant and walked us down to the women's care wing where I would get my ultrasound done.

At first I thought it was going to be a normal ultrasound, like getting the goop on your stomach and the fake microphone thing that really isn't a microphone. But, evidently I was wrong. They made me put on one of those ugly gowns and take my pants and underwear off.

I felt awkward sitting there, and then the doctor came in and was talking to me about what kind of ultrasound it was and just the name of it made me shutter. A transvaginal ultrasound! I was so not cool with that.

As soon as she was able to get the pictures up on the screen we were shocked. There were 2 sacs! Freddie and I both stared in shock and disbelief.

"Twins?" I asked the doctor. She looked at me and nodded.

"That's what it looks likes, it also looks like it was originally 1 egg that split which means its most likely identical, however, it is possible that 2 individual eggs could appear to be close together like that as well. We won't know until probably about 18 weeks, but if you decide you want to keep doing the transvaginal ultrasounds we might be able to tell what the genders are before that, probably around 16 weeks."

I looked at Freddie and smiled, "Twins babe!" he smiled back at me.

The doctor told us that I was about 6 or 7 weeks so that would put my due date around the end of July.

Now I was getting even more excited about it. Granted 2 babies meant double everything but we were prepared to handle anything.

After the appointment we went to the store and got some prenatal vitamins for me to start taking. I started rubbing my stomach while we were in the store. That must be why I look bigger then I should be for 6 weeks.

We checked out and went home and Freddie cooked us dinner. I would cook, but he likes to do it so I don't complain. I sat there watching him I awe. He was the love of my life.

"So I was thinking after supper we could talk about the wedding, when we should have it, stuff like that." I hadn't heard a single word he said until he whistled at me and I snapped out of my little daydream.

"Huh?" I looked at him alert.

"I said, after supper we can talk about wedding plans and stuff."

"Okay!" I smiled at him.

After dinner we cleaned up and both got notebooks out and went off into separate rooms and made lists of what we wanted in our wedding. On my list I had a lot of stuff.

I knew for a fact I wanted to get married before we had the babies. I was thinking June 4th because that's halfway between mine and his anniversary of December 8th. I also wanted to have a dress that would be loose and flowing chiffon so it fit around my tummy, because we all know with twins I'll be huge.

I only wanted one person to stand up there with me and be my maid of honor and that was Carly. I want her to be in a pale yellow chiffon dress that was above the knees because it would be summer. And I definitely want to get married on Mercer Island in Island Crest Park. I loved it there and I wanted to reception to be at the Space Needle in the Lake Union Room.

I definitely wanted to write my own vows as well. I really didn't have a lot of family that cared about me; the only one who really does is my twin sister Melanie. I know Freddie will invite his family and I have no problem with that.

After about an hour of making our lists we met back in the kitchen at the table and we had a few that were similar like having the reception at the Space Needle and getting married before the babies. Freddie also wanted to do his own vows and wanted Brad to be the best man.

It made me laugh thinking about Brad, a few years ago, when I actually first told Freddie how I felt about him everyone thought I was in love with Brad when it was really Freddie. About a year after that Brad started hanging out with us more and he and Carly started dating off and on.

"So you want to get married in June huh?" he looked at my paper and I nodded.

"I just think it would be really cool because it's half of December 8th."

"I like it, I think it would be really cool to do that. That gives us about 6 months to get everything planned and everything ready for the baby, I might have to pick up more hours though." He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Whatever you need to do will be fine, Carly can help me out a lot to. I should probably call her and see if she wants to come over. Is that okay?" I asked and he said yes.

I got up went to get my phone and called Carly. Ten minutes later she was here and I sat down on the couch with her.

"Carly, you're my best friend and one of the only people except for Freddie that I want to be there for me." She looked at me confused and I continued on. "Freddie and I are getting married June 4 and I want you to be my maid of honor."

She looked at me shocked for a minute and then screamed and hugged me nearly knocking me over "CARLY BE CAREFUL!" She sat up faster than I've ever seen her move and she gave me another confused look.

"There is another thing that I want to tell you." I paused for a few brief moments thinking of a way I could tell her and I finally thought of a way. I went in my room and pulled up my shirt and wrote 'I'm pregnant!' on my stomach and taped and ultrasound picture to it and walked back out with my shirt pulled back down.

"Carly sit down, I don't want you to fall over." She sat down just as I said and told her to close her eyes until I told her to open them.

I lifted my shirt up and told Carly to open her eyes and she screamed and got up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! Sam! You're Pregnant!" she screamed again and started jumping around. "I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"Umm, 6 weeks, something like that." I replied and we both sat back down on the couch and talked for a few more hours and then she left. After she left me and Freddie went to bed.

X

The end.

Just kidding!


	4. Chapter 4

Seddie Forever

Don't own

X

The next day Carly came over when Freddie was at work.

"Get up, were going shopping." Carly came in my room and woke me up.

"Screw you! I'm sleeping!" I snipped at her. She pulled the blanket off me.

"Sam, you have 6 months until your wedding! We need to look for dresses and start buying stuff for it! Now get your butt up."

"Fine!" I got up and started getting dressed. "I don't even know what to wear Carls. My jeans don't really fit and I'm not supposed to be wearing tight jeans." I looked at her.

She walked into my bathroom and grabbed a hair tie and folded it in half and slid it through the button hole and around the button so that my pants could say zipped and somewhat together.

I brushed my hair and threw it up in a messy bun and we left. When we got to the dress shop I found out that Carly had already called and made an appointment. There was also another surprise there; my sister.

She ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you Sam!" I hugged her back.

The bridal consultant had the girls sit down and brought me over by the wedding dresses and asked what type of dress I wanted or was looking for.

"Well I'm pregnant with twins and they're due the end of July and the wedding is going to be at the beginning of June."

"So we should look at loose fitting dresses. Most expecting mothers who get married usually go for the chiffon style dresses because it's a real smooth flowing fabric." She lead me to an area where there were a bunch of chiffon dresses.

"Now what size are you right now?" she asked.

"I think like a size 2 or 4. Something like that" she grabbed atleast 6 or 8 dresses off of the rack and walked me back to a bridal dressing room and helped me get my dresses on. The first one I wasn't really crazy about, I didn't like strapless dresses but I walked out and showed the girls it.

Immediately there were 2 no's and I went back into the room. I looked through the dresses and stopped at one that I instantly fell in love with it. We put it on and I walked out of the room and both girls gasped and their mouths dropped open.

I turned around and looked in the mirror and was stunned. The dress was beautiful. It had an empire waist. It was also a one shoulder strap and the strap was thick and had beading all across the chest and strap. The beads made it look like it sparkled and was just beautiful.

This was my dress, I knew it for sure.

I went back in the room and took the dress off and got dressed again. As I was changing I got thinking about how unfair it was that I never even thought about my sister when it came to standing up. I wanted her to stand up there with me.

I made the girls go and try on dresses after I was out of the room. They picked out the same dresses each time. I didn't like most of them. The last one though I absolutely loved. It was a shorter dress, about 6 inches above the knee and was tight fitting but both of them could totally pull it off.

I was shocked when Carly and Melanie put their money together to get my dress and theirs. After we got done at the Bridal shop we went out to lunch and I ate like a pig.

We then we to a craft store to get stuff to make invites and save the dates, I wasn't sure yet on what exactly our theme was so I took my phone out and dialed a number.

"Hi dipthong, what is our theme for the wedding or colors. Or are we just going with a beach theme with yellows and blues?" he said yes to the beach theme with yellows and blues and then he had to get back to work so I told him I loved him and we hung up.

We probably bought over a hundred dollars in paper and other stuff for the invites. When we got back to my house we got started on them which sucked because I was super tired.

After about 3 hours we were done with all the save the dates and 75% of the invites so Carly and Melanie agreed to take them home and finish them. About a half hour after they left Freddie came home and gave me a big hug. I was exhausted.

"So what did you all do today?" I glared at him.

"They dragged me to try on dresses and go shopping. I hated it! But I found my dress. And Melanie is also standing up in our wedding." I tipped my head back and closed my eyes.

"Well I wanted Spencer to stand up too so it works out good." Get got up and kissed me and walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey dork, get me some water!" I shouted into the kitchen.

He came back with a big glass of water, "good boy" I laughed and chugged it.

I got up and brought my glass to the kitchen. "I'm going to go to sleep or take a nap, I'm not sure yet." I looked into the living room. I walked up the stairs and looked behind me and Freddie was running after me shirtless and I ran into the room laughing.

He lightly pushed me up against the wall and pinned my arms above my head and kissed me and pulled me over to the bed.

The next morning I woke up from an amazing sleep. I got up and kissed Freddie and went into the bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water and bubbles and climbed in and relaxed. It felt nice to relax. Freddie woke up and came in and climbed into the tub behind me and rubbed my back and I leaned back against him and he rubbed my stomach.

I loved him, I really did. I'm glad he kissed me back that day and told me how he felt. Because I felt the same way.

X

Sorry I'm taking so long to write these chapters. I'm not the best with coming up with ideas right away and it takes a while for me to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Seddie Forever

Don't own

X

The next few weeks just flew by like nothing and I was getting super bored with being at home. By the time I realized it, it was Christmas Eve. I had gotten Freddie a new iPear phone because his had cracks in the screen.

I had also gotten him a few other things, but we won't go into those details. I just know he'll like them.

My stomach was expanding more and more each week and right now I look and feel like a bloated fish.

I walked into the bedroom where Freddie was sleeping on his stomach and I went and sat on his back and jumped up and down.

"Saaammm, get off me. I can't breathe." He muffled into the pillow.

"Wow, thanks doorknob, for calling me a whale." I got up and started walking away.

He got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"You're the sexiest whale I know." He was so weird sometimes.

"Freddio, make me food! I have 2 spawns that need their hourly feeding before they eat me alive from the inside." He laughed at me.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure their mouths are even developed yet or their digestive tracts."

"They don't eat through their mouths; it's through their belly nubs."

"How do you know they'll have belly nubs like you, they might have innies."

I laughed because it sounded so weird hearing him say belly nubs.

I poked my stomach a few times "Wake up spawns." I laughed and sat down on the couch.

"I expect food in like 10 minutes Fredward." I rubbed my stomach.

10 minutes later Freddie brought me some eggs, ham, and toast. I loved him.

"I have to go to work Sam, I'll be home tonight around 8 and if you want we can open presents then or we can do that tomorrow, I have off."

"Good because you aren't going to want to go to work after you see what I got you." I laughed again.

I kissed him and he left, I decided to call up Melanie to see what she was doing.

"Hey Melly-bo-belly what are you doing, I'm dying of boredom." I said into the phone.

"I'm hanging out with my friend Ryan today, sorry sis."

"Booooooo, you suck!" I hung up the phone and walked over to the stereo.

I wonder how loud I can get it before the neighbors pounded on the wall. I decided to try it and within 5 minutes they were pounding.

"Hm, a new record, usually its within the first few minutes." I stated to myself.

I decided to take a walk, it was pretty chilly out but the streets were packed with people going for last minute presents. I stopped at a coffee shop and got 3 doughnuts and a cup of French vanilla cappuccino. I scarfed the doughnuts down and sipped the warm goodness.

I sat at the coffee shop for about an hour and left, I walked to the mall. I was insane probably but it would kill time. After about 2 crazy hours at the mall I went home. My feet were killing me.

I decided to take a nap. I woke up 3 hours later and found that Carly had found her way into the house and scared the shit out of me.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed.

She started laughing "I was coming to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me, everyone is out shopping so I figured the movies were probably empty."

I said sure and got dressed while Carly waited in the living room. I walked out of my room and we left.

X

The movie was a pretty good one, but all I could think about was going home and seeing Freddie. And eating of course. I was starving!

Carly dropped me off at the house and went home, I walked in to a table set with 5 place settings, a ham already cut up, mashed potatoes, rolls, and cream corn. I almost started drooling.

Freddie came up and kissed me and hugged me.

"Welcome home, babe." He smiled at me.

I looked at the table again, "Why are there 5 places set-" before I could finish, Carly, Melanie, and Spencer walked in.

"I figured tomorrow it can just be the two of us, so tonight we're going to spend Christmas festivities with Carly, Spencer, and Melanie." He looked at me and smiled.

After dinner we played a few games and then decided to open gifts from each other except for Freddie and I. Spencer and Carly went down to get their gifts from Carly's trunk and Freddie and Melanie got all of the ones form me and Freddie from the spare bedroom.

We spent the next couple hours talking and opening gifts and enjoying each other's company. As I sat there I realized that I loved this; being able to spend time with the people who are nearest and dearest to my heart.

Melanie and I never really got that, our mom was almost always gone and our dad left and never returned.

I'm glad that I have these people in my life because my kids will have them as well. They can have an awesome Christmas with their mom and dad and aunties and uncles.

It was starting to get late so everyone was leaving to go home to bed. After everyone left Freddie and I cuddled in bed for a little while and fell asleep.

X

I'm sorry its been taking me so long. I've been trying to come up with ideas and it's a slow process.


	6. Chapter 6

Seddie forever!

Don't own

X

The next morning was Christmas and Freddie was up making breakfast; omelets with ham and cheese mixed in, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

I walked out into the kitchen as he set a plate of food down.

"I swear you have a food detection sensor in your brain that tells you to wake up because there's food." I laughed.

"I probably do, I mean, I am pregnant." I rubbed my stomach and took a bite of the omelet. It tasted soo good.

"So, after breakfast I figured we could open gifts if that's what you want to do." I nodded and he laughed.

After breakfast I got all my gifts for him out of my closet and he got his out of his closet.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked me when I walked into the living room.

"Umm, sure" I handed him the first one, the iPear.

He opened it and smiled. "Thanks baby." He leaned forward and kissed me.

I then handed him another gift, it was a pair of silk red boxers.

He opened it and laughed. "You are such a dork"

The next few gifts I handed him he laughed at and smirked. "We might need to invest in these later."

"Now time for your presents." He took my hand and brought me into the spare room which is going to the babies' room.

He opened the door and inside was 2 cribs, 2 changing tables, 2 dressers, and a rocking chair.

"How did you do this? Without me knowing?" I looked at him shocked.

"Yesterday when you were sleeping and then when you went to the movie. I got done at 4, Spencer, Melanie, and Brad came and helped me bring everything in the room.

I hugged him, "Thank you Freddie, I love it"

I walked around the baby room and looked at everything. "It sucks that we won't be able to find out what we're having for like another 10 weeks."

Freddie looked at me, "well if you want we can buy gender neutral stuff and start stocking their dressers, we could get a ton of onesies and stuff."

I nodded, "we can do that after the holiday season isn't as crazy as it is right now."

We went back into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched Christmas movies for a little while. After we watched the movies we went into the bedroom and had the rest of the night to ourselves.

X

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache and Freddie had already left for work which meant I had to make my own breakfast.

I got up and walked to the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After I got done eating that I decided to take a bath to relax. The warm water felt nice because I was cold. I turned on some calm music and laid in the tub for a while.

After about what felt like an hour I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I walked out to the living room trying to decide what I was going to do.

I decided I was going to clean up the house. Just the thought of cleaning though made me want to cry because our room was a mess, there were clothes everywhere. The laundry room was pretty bad too, and I won't forget the bathroom either.

I really needed to invest in a hamper. Freddie was so neat and organized at first, and then he just kind of gave up. It would be a nice surprise to him when he came home though.

I started in the kitchen, another bad place. I picked up all the garbage; I washed, dried, and put away all the dishes; I washed the counters, table, microwave, sink, the floor, and even the front of the fridge. I looked in the fridge to see if it needed a cleaning too, it didn't, so I felt better about that.

I moved onto the living room and then the bathroom. When I got to my room I was exhausted. I decided to take a little nap.

When I woke up I got to work again, I had 3 hours until Freddie got home so I busted butt on cleaning up the room and laundry room. After I was done I sat down on the couch and watched TV. I got bored of that so I got up and made myself something to eat and texted Carly.

"_Carlson I'm bored!"_

"_I'm bored too Samson!"_ She sent back to me. It made me laugh.

"_I hate being pregnant! It's so lame! And I have to deal with this for like 7 more months!"_

"_Sam, I bet it's not that bad I mean you can only make the best of the situation."_

"You have no idea Carls" I said outloud.

I fell back asleep on the couch and slept until Freddie got home. I heard the front door open and I woke up, only it wasn't Freddie. Carly ran over to the couch and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Sam we have to go!" she yelled running to the door again.

I got up confused and followed her to her car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Didn't you get any of my texts or phone calls?"

"I was sleeping, Carly, I spent all day cleaning. My phone was in the bedroom."

"Sam, Freddie was in an accident, he's in the hospital."

My mouth dropped open as shivers went down my spine and bumps rose all over my body.

"Is…is he okay?" I whispered.

"I don't know, they called his mom, but his moms in Florida. She told them to call you or me. After you didn't answer they called me and I tried calling you."

"Oh God, please let him be okay, please!"

We got to the hospital and Carly parked the car and we ran in up to the front desk.

"Where is Freddie Benson?" I shouted at the nurse.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm his fiancée, where is he?"

"I'm sorry miss, only family allowed in the ICU."

"No! He is my fiancée! I am 18 fucking years old! Let me up there now. I need to see him.

"We can't do that miss, I'm sorry."

I screamed and walked away and fell to my knees and cried.

Carly walked up to the nurse.

"I'm sorry about her, she's pregnant with his kids and they've been together for 3 years. They're supposed to be getting married in June. Can't you just make an exception just this once? She needs to see him."

She nurse sighed, "Fine, I'll call up there and let them know you're on your way. It's the 4th floor, take the elevators at the end of the hall and when you get up there take a left and walk down to the end and take a right. Someone will be up there to let you in."

"Thank you" Carly said and walked back over to me and helped me up and hugged me.

When we got up to the 4th floor my heart was racing, I just wanted to see him, I wanted; actually needed him to be okay.

We got to the ICU and they let us in and lead us to where Freddie was. His eyes were closed and he had cuts on his face. I looked him over to make sure nothing else was wrong.

"He's very lucky, he made it out with only a few cuts that we were able to stitch up."

"What happened?" I looked at the doctor.

"Well we don't know much other then what the police and paramedics said. I guess he was going through an intersection and someone else ran through the red light and t-boned him. I guess his car was smashed beyond repair. Do you know if he has insurance on his car?"

"Yes, we both have insurance. What happened to the other guy?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure; you would have to call the police department or something. I only know about my patients." I nodded.

"How long is he going to have to be in ICU?"

"Well right now we're just waiting until he wakes up and we're going to see how he feels and if he feels good then we'll move him to a regular room and probably keep him for another day. Just to make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Can I stay here with him?"

"Sure, I'll get you two chairs."

"Thank you."

I walked over to Freddie and grabbed his hand.

"Fredward Benson, I Love You." I bent down and kissed him.

It was like I breathed life back into him because right after I kissed him he lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I Love You Too, Samantha Puckett" he whispered. I smiled as tears ran down my face.

The doctor came back into the room with 2 folding chairs and we sat down and left Freddie rest for a while longer.

X

The next few days after the accident, Freddie was off of work and summoned to bed rest until he felt better, I didn't really mind this thought because we were able to spend the days in bed watching movies or ordering pizza.

Freddie called the police department and found out everything, apparently the guy was drunk and thankfully has insurance, so his insurance is going to cover the medical bills and give us $3000 towards a new car. Our insurance company is giving us $8000 since our car that was wrecked was a $10,000 car.

We were also informed that he is in jail. Which I'm happy about, I'm also happy that Freddie is okay. I don't know what I would do without him.

Laying in bed together was relaxing, I loved being with him. I wish I could stay in the moment forever.

X

I'll try to work faster, I was just stuck with this chapter and trying to figure out what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I'm jumping a few weeks ahead because nothing really happens during the holiday time. So were jumping past them.

12 weeks pregnant- January 21ish

Seddie Forever!

X

When I woke up I was surprised to see what was lying next to me. Freddie had gotten me flowers and laid them on the bed.

I sat up and I could smell something delicious, I got up to investigate. Freddie was in the kitchen making apple cinnamon pancakes. I grabbed the whole plate of them and sat down at the table.

"I don't know what you're going to eat Freddio, but Mama Bear has to eat for both her cubs." He laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you are starting to look like a bear, have you seen your legs?" he shot back.

"Oh you know what, screw off, they aren't even that bad." I got up from the table and went to the bedroom and slammed the door.

10 minutes later Freddie came and knocked on the door.

"I have food, don't hurt me." I just glared at him. "Oh, Sam, knock it off. It was a joke, I know you're pregnant and shit but your mood swings are really starting to get annoying. Take a freakin breather."

I huffed and took the plate of food. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I ate the food and got up and brought the plate in the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, we have a doctor's appointment at noon, and its 11 now. So by the time we shower and get dressed it will be pretty close to the time to leave."

"We could take a shower together, save some time; and water." He smirked.

"No, you were a butthead to me." I walked into the bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and Freddie got in the shower with my and kissed my shoulder.

"I thought I told you no." I looked at him.

"Since when have you ever stopped me, I mean after all, if I never would have seen you naked. We wouldn't have 2 babies on the way." He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach.

"You know Fredweird, you don't have to be naked to have sex. I mean wasn't your mom wearing a nun outfit." I laughed and looked at him which made me laugh even more.

"Ha ha you're hilarious Sam." He bit my shoulder and I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"I can't wait to find out what we're having." I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

Freddie turned me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What would you want to have Freddie?"

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy Sam." I kissed him and smiled.

X

We got to the doctor's office and checked in and were called back right away. The nurse lead us to a scale and I looked at Freddie.

"Go on Fredward, we have to see how much you weigh." I looked at him.

"Uh, no, Sam, I'm pretty sure you are the one who is pregnant." He laughed.

I looked down at my stomach, "Oh yeah, I forgot this big bump."

I took my shoes off and got on the scale.

"It looks like you're on the right track weight wise. You've gained 2 pounds, which is really good." The nurse wrote something down and lead us down the hallway to the OB wing.

We sat down in the room and the nurse took my temp and blood pressure and told me to lay down.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. "How are you guys doing today?" she asked.

"We're good, I'm getting super pumped to find out what they are. I cannot wait." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, let us take a look at them." She turned on the ultrasound machine and I lifted my shirt up and she squirted the gel on my stomach and grabbed the transducer and rubbed it around on my stomach and pretty soon the picture of the babies popped up.

Freddie grabbed my hand and held it as we looked at our babies. The doctor took about 20 pictures and cleaned the gel off my stomach and helped me sit up.

"So you are going to be going into your 2nd trimester soon, so if you are having any nausea or fatigue it should slowly be decreasing within the next few weeks. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?" I nodded. "Okay, well we'll make an appointment for February 21 and then we might be able to see what they are."

I got down off the table and walked to the door with Freddie, "We'll see you February then. See ya!" we walked out into the waiting room and left.

X

Okay! Srry its taken me so long, I have been unmotivated to write lol here is chap 7 sry its so short too. I couldn't figure out what else to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Seddie forever!

Don't own

15 weeks- February 11

X

I was woken up at 11:30 to a loud annoying banging in the kitchen; I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes and go up.

"Freddie come on! I'm tired!" I walked out to the kitchen and instead of Freddie I saw Carly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Freddie let me in when he was leaving for work, I decided to give you a break and clean up a little for you" She put some more dishes away.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess. I'm going back to sleep though, I was up all night puking my guts out."

"Okay" Carly sighed and put a plate away.

"Everything okay Carls?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired and I think I have a cold or something."

"Well let me know if there is anything I can do for you Carly. Just come and wake me up."

As I walked back to my room I heard Carly run to the bathroom and throw up. I brushed it off and fell asleep again

X

When I woke up next it was around 4 in the afternoon and the house was quiet. I got up and walked out to my kitchen and Carly was on the floor. I got down on my knees and started shaking her.

"Carly! Carly! Wake up! Come on wake up!" I kept shaking her.

I looked across the floor to where there was a knife with blood on it and then looked back down at Carly.

It was then that I noticed the pool of blood that had formed and was growing down by her stomach and wrists.

I grabbed one of her wrists and looked at it in disbelief. How could she do such a thing like cut? I got up off the floor and immediately called 9-1-1 and within minutes they were there.

"What is your name miss?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm Samantha Puckett, this is my apartment."

"Okay, and do you know who this young woman is?"

"Yes, that's my best friend Carly Shay, she came over this morning to help with some cleaning while I was sleeping. The first time I woke up she was fine. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's stable right now, from how fresh the blood and wounds are I would say it happened within the last hour. Do you know what might have caused this behavior Sam?"

"No ma'am I don't. She was happy this morning, in fact every time I've seen her she was happy."

"Okay, well the paramedics are just loading her up, do you want to ride with her or would you like me to drive you?"

"I'd like to ride with her if its okay." She led me down the steps while some other officers stayed to clean up the kitchen mess.

I was helped into the back on the ambulance and held my best friends hand the whole way to the hospital.

X

At the hospital they made me wait out in the waiting room until they were able to clean her up and sewn up. So I decided to call Freddie.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Freddie answered panicking. I was only supposed to call him at work if there was an emergency.

"I'm fine Freddie, I'm at the hospital."

"What? Why are you at the hospital? Is everything okay with the babies?"

"Freddie, I'm fine, the babies are fine. I'm here with Carly. Hey has she been weird with you at all?

"No. Why?"

"She cut herself, Freddie. It was bad too; she cut her wrists and her stomach. I don't understand why either, that's not like Carly"

"I don't know either, but I'll be done at 6, do you want me to come to the hospital after work?"

"Yeah, I'll need a ride home anyways. But I have to go the doctors here."

I hung up the phone and the doctor walked up to me.

"Are you Samantha?" He asked.

"Sam actually, but yes I am."

"Carly is awake now and is all bandaged up. But I would like to talk to you for a moment. Can we sit down?"

I nodded.

"Okay, Sam, do you know what might have caused her to do this?"

I shook my head, "I don't doc, I wish I did but I have no idea."

"Well, we looked at her records and it showed that she had gone into the doctors yesterday because she was sick."

"Oh? What kind of sick? Did she have depression?"

"No, she didn't have depression. It turns out Carly is pregnant."

That pulled me up short, "Wait, what? Pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so, from what the records say she's about 12 weeks along. I'm worried that she may have been trying to harm the baby."

"Can I go and see her?"

"Yes you may."

He led me down a bunch of hallways to Carly's room and left when I walked in.

She looked at me then looked away.

"Please don't yell at me or lecture me Sam, I already know what I did was stupid."

"Carls, I'm not here to lecture you or yell at you. I'm here to be a friend, like I always have been." I walked up to her bed. "Scoot over skinny."

She moved to one side and I climbed in next to her and held her hang. "Will you please talk to me about what's going Carly?"

She sighed, "I don't even know Sam. It's like, I went to the doctors yesterday because I was sick, I was getting my period or what I had thought was my period, I had even taken 3 pregnancy tests to make sure I wasn't pregnant. They all turned out negative. So I went to the doctors because I was throwing up every day all day it seemed like. She did a blood test and sure enough I was pregnant."

"Okay, then what happened?" I asked.

"Then she called down to the lab for an ultrasound and they did one and they said I was 12 weeks. I don't even know pregnant much less 12 weeks."

"Does Brad know?"

She shook her head, "Brad broke up with me and he didn't even tell me why."

"Carls, I'm sorry." I hugged her.

She looked down at her wrists. "I don't even know why I had cut Sam, I really don't. I was just upset about everything and the knives were there so I grabbed one. I hate myself for doing it." She started crying so I held her closer and rubbed her back.

"You really scared me C, I walked out of my room and there you were. I didn't even know if you were alive."

"I'm really sorry Sam, I swear it will never happen again. I guess I was just scared."

"Well, you have me, we'll get through this together. But, I think as of now you need to rest okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead and held her while she fell asleep. Around 6:30 Freddie showed up so I got up and talked to him in the hallway about what was going on.

"I'm going to text Brad and tell him to come here because Carly needs to talk to him and they need to work shit out or I'm going to go all Momma-Bear on his ass."

Freddie laughed and shook his head. "Sam what am I going to do with you?"

I walked up to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I know something, but that would require either an empty room, bed, car, or going home."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. We walked back into Carly's room and sat down and texted Brad: _Carl_y _is in the hospital, 3__rd__ floor, room 326. She needs to talk to you ASAP._ And I sent it.

About 20 minutes later Carly woke up and I talked to her about how she needed to talk to Brad and that I had texted him. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and I got up and answered it and Brad came in.

"Carly, do you want us to leave?" I asked.

"No, please stay." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed for Brad and he sat down.

Carly took a deep breath and looked at Brad. "I need to talk to you about something, I know we aren't together anymore but it's important."

He nodded.

"Brad, I'm pregnant. That's why I was so sick the past month and a half. I'm here because I had cut, I know it was stupid of me, but at the time I wasn't even thinking. I was just so upset about everything and I didn't know what to do. The thought of me having to raise this baby without it's daddy killed me." She stopped and started crying.

Brad grabbed her hand and kissed in and put his head on the bed and cried to. "I never wanted to leave you Carly, it just felt like we were drifting apart more and more and I felt like you didn't even want to be with me."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I was so distant, I just didn't feel like myself because I was sick and cranky and all you ever did was go and hang out with your friends instead of staying with me."

"I'm sorry baby girl, you should have just asked me to stay, that's all you had to do." He looked up at her and kissed her hand again.

"That's the thing Brad, you knew I was sick, I shouldn't have had to ask."

He was silent for a moment and then got up and sat down on the bed and leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm sorry beautiful" he whispered. "If you take me back then I promise I will do everything for you, I will be the best man in the world for you, I'll make you feel better and stay by you until you kick me away."

She nodded and kissed him back and smiled.

"So we're really having a baby?" he asked. Carly nodded again.

"I guess I'm 12 weeks along." She said.

They laid in the bed for a while and Brad stroked her hair until Carly fell asleep.

"Hey, Brad, we're going to get going" I told him.

"Okay, we'll see you later. Thanks for texting me Sam, I appreciate it."

I walked over and kissed Carly on the forehead and left.

X

Okay, I know its taken me such a long time to update the story and this chapter might be totally random, but I figured it could use a good twist to the story.


End file.
